totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Tellyzx's Stranded on Poke Island
Stranded on Poke Island is the first season of the Stranded series, created by Tellyzx. The Show is about 39 Pokemon who are literally Stranded on Poke Island for 32 weeks and would fight for 1 million Poké. The winner of the season ended up being Yanmega, who won the grand prize. Episode Guide * 1. Stranded on Poké Island Part 1 * 2. Stranded on Poké Island Part 2 * 3. Tag! * 4. Sports Crazy * 5. Heat Wave * 6. Cooking isn't your thing * 7. Poké-Brawl * 8. I Spy Pokémon * 9. Entei Hunt on Poké Island * 10. Grab That Togepi * 11. The Super Hero Challenge * 12. Falling 5000 ft. from a Plane * 13. The Cellphone Advanced Ministry * 14. Sing it like you mean it! * 15. Underwater Boogie * 16. Into Pokémon Legends Hotel * 17. Food and a Twist * 18. Capture the Master Ball of Immunity * 19. Treasure Up on This Island * 20. Ninetails, Rhyhorns, and Infernapes, Oh My! * 21. That Haunted Cabin * 22. Shiny Shiny, Oh so Shiny * 23. Curiosity Killed the Typhlosion * 24. Mystery Dungeon Mysteries * 25. That Snorlax could Eat You * 26. Tentacruel Invasion * 27. Rotten Berries of Doom! * 28. Hatching That Darn Egg * 29. Let's Life and Death With Gengar * 30. Stranded on Poké Island's Great Adventure Quest * 31. After Being Stranded * 32. Were Literally Stranded, But Not on Poké Island * 33. Travel to the Meddle * 34. Just the 3 of Us! * 35. No Longer Stranded, But I Might be Rich! * Special. Stranded, Yet Again, On Poké Island Cast * Host: Dragoon Salamence * Chef: Swampert Teams (Episodes 1-10) Team Super Shockers * Pikachu (Raichu)(Captain) * Ralts (Kirlia/Gallade) * Gastly (Haunter/Gengar) * Caterpie (Metapod/Butterfree) * Smoochum (Jynx) * Gligar (Gliscor) * Chimchar (Monferno/Infernape) * Corphish (Crawdaunt) * Mudkip (Marshtomp/Swampert) * Charmander (Charmeleon/Charizard) * Burmy-Ground (Shiny Mothim) * Taillow (Swellow) * Bagon (Shelgon/Salamence) * Weedle (Kakuna/Beedrill) * Zubat/Zutzu Jr.(Golbat/Crobat) * Cyndaquil (Quilava/Typhlosion) * Snivy (Servine/Serperior)(Ep.10) * Munna (Musharna)(Ep.10) * Blitzle (Zebstrika)(Ep.10) * Oshawott (Dewott/Samurott)(Ep.10) Team Jumping Stars * Yanma (Yanmega as of episode 9) (Captain) * Wurmple (Silcoon/Beautifly) * Budew (Roselia/Roserade) * Ponyta (Rapidash) * Squirtle (Wartortle/Blastoise) * Turtwig (Grotle/Torterra) * Snorunt (Glalie) * Trapinch (Vibrava/Flygon) * Scyther (Scizor) * Burmy-Trash (Wormadam) * Burmy-Grass (Mothim) * Mareep (Flaaffy/Ampharos) * Bulbasaur (Ivysaur/Venusaur) * Treecko (Sceptile) * Eevee (Glaceon) * Chikorita (Meganium) * Zorua (Zoroark)(Ep.10) * Minccino (Cinccino)(Ep.10) * Tepig (Emboar)(Ep.10) Teams (Episodes 11-27) Team Ultimate Masters * Gliscor (Captain) * Crawdaunt * Swellow * Vibrava (Flygon) * Raichu * Haunter (Gengar) * Tepig (Pignite/Emboar) * Blitzle * Mothim * Quilava (Typhlosion) Team Mega Legends * Snivy (Serperior)(Captain) * Glalie * Wartortle (Blastoise) * Minccino (Cinccino) * Zorua (Zoroark) * Monferno(Infernape) * Shiny Mothim * Bayleef (Meganium) * Charmeleon (Charizard) * Scizor Team Super Athletes * Glaceon (Captain) * Oshawott (Samurott) * Munna (Musharna) * Grotle (Torterra) * Rapidash * Flaaffy (Ampharos) * Beautifly * Wormadam * Yanmega * Jynx * Beedrill Elimination Order 41.Ralts(Gallade) - He was being too cocky. He got eliminated over Gligar. 40.Mudkip(Swampert) - He was targeted by Gligar for being a weakling. 39.Scyther(Scizor) - Snorunt switched the votes against him. 38.Treecko(Sceptile) - He sacrificed himself for his new girlfriend, Meganium. 37.Zutzu Jr./Zubat/Golbat(Crobat) - Gliscor voted him out after he quit his alliance. 36.Caterpie/Metapod(Butterfree) - He was the only one who won for his team and was targeted by Gliscor for being a weakling. 35.Weedle/Kakuna(Beedrill) - He overdid it when he wanted revenge on Gliscor's alliance for voting out Caterpie in Episode 7. 34.Bagon/Shelgon(Salamence) - He quit the challenge halfway along with Jynx and Swellow after they evolved. (Minccino, Snivy, Blitzle, Tepig, Oshawott, Munna & Zorua arrive in Episode 10. As of Episode 10, There were 7 Double Eliminations until Episode 16) 33.Roselia(Roserade) - Glaceon got revenge on Rapidash for the both of them quitting her alliance. 32.Ivysaur(Venusaur) - Eliminated because of Glaceon noticing him sneaking up on Shiny Mothim & Roselia. 31.Haunter/Gengar - Voted out after losing the challenge and hitting Gliscor. 30.Mothim - Voted out for losing the challenge 29.Jynx - She didn't jump off of the plane, therefore putting her at risk. 28.Wormadam - She left because she almost didn't jump if it wasn't for Glaceon, plus she was cheated off by her. 27.Charmeleon(Charizard) - Voted off because of Snivy's cheating. 26.Minccino (Cinccino) - Bayleef switched the votes off of Snivy's second choice of elimination and voted her out after discovering he liked her in the first place. 25.Torterra - Voted out because of losing the challenge for his team and Glaceon decided he needed to leave because of Oshawott having a crush on him. 24.Munna(Musharna) - He left for no apparent reason. 23.Bayleef(Meganium) - Voted out because of Snivy gaining the votes of his team (i.e-Glalie, Shiny Mothim, and Blastoise) 22.Infernape - He left because he was part of the plot to eliminate Snivy. 21.Blitzle (Zebstrika) - Voted out by Gliscor for no reason. 20.Crawdaunt - He was just too happy. 19.Ampharos - Rapidash got revenge on Glaceon for eliminating Roselia. (After a 2 Month Break, basically Tellyzx made everyone evolve to their final forms as of Episode 18 when the show returned; Scizor and Beedrill return) 18.Scizor(Again) - Cheated off by Glalie. 17.Raichu - Not only was he dumped by Glaceon, but he was also cheated off by Gliscor as well. 16.Glalie - Blastoise got the majority of votes and a little help from Serperior. 15.Beautifly - He was kicked out for being too cocky after Blastoise gave him some Rare Candies before the challenge. 14.Zorua(Zoroark) - Voted out by his friend, Serperior, who thought it was a good move. 13.Flygon - Voted out because he was easily tricked into leaving the cabin after Serperior told him that Ampharos was outside. He left over Swellow. 12.Samurott - Voted out in a Twist where the 2nd to last contestant was voted out when they fell off by an electric shock. 11.Emboar - Voted out by a Snorlax. 10.Swellow - Voted off by a Tentacruel. 9.Shiny Mothim - He was the last contestant to finish his Rotten Berries, therefore automatically eliminating him. 8.Rapidash ' - She was targeted for being alliance-less. She got eliminated over Blastoise '''7.Blastoise '- He was the weakest contestant still in the game and everyone else was plotting against him. '6.Typhlosion '- He left because of The Team Captain alliance, excluding Gliscor, plotting his elimination. Gliscor plotted his own elimination and got him back as a friend. '5.Beedrill ' - The Jury voted him out because Beautifly convinced them to say Beedrill's name, therefore voting him out automatically. '''4.Serperior - He was cheated off by Gliscor after he overheard that he and Glaceon were voting for him. 3.Gliscor - Glaceon had total control of who was leaving since neither Gliscor nor Yanmega wanted to vote for each other. Runner-Up: Glaceon '''- She lost after Beedrill threw a bomb at her and Yanmega, sending them high up into the air, only to have Yanmega land on the finish line first and herself landing on Rapidash seconds later. '''Winner: Yanmega Episode 2: Stranded on Poké Island Part 2 Episode 3: Tag! Episode 4: Sports Crazy Episode 5: Heat Wave Episode 6: Cooking Isn't Your Thing Episode 7: Poké-Brawl Episode 8: I Spy Pokémon Episode 9: Entei Hunt on Poké Island Episode 10: Grab That Togepi Episode 11: The Super Hero Challenge Episode 12: Falling 5000 ft. from a Plane Episode 13: The Cellphone Advanced Ministry Episode 14: Sing It Like You Mean It! Episode 15: Underwater Boogie Episode 16: Into Pokémon Legends Hotel Episode 17: Food and a Twist Episode 18: Capture the Master Ball of Immunity Episode 19: Treasure Up on This Island Episode 20: Ninetails, Rhyhorns, and Infernapes, Oh My! Episode 21: That Haunted Cabin Episode 22: Shiny Shiny, Oh so Shiny Episode 23: Curiosity Killed the Typhlosion Episode 24: Mystery Dungeon Mysteries Episode 25: That Snorlax Could Eat You Episode 26: Tentacruel Invasion Episode 27: Rotten Berries of Doom! Episode 28: Hatching That Darn Egg Episode 29: Let's Play Life and Death with Gengar Episode 30: Stranded on Poké Island's Great Adventure Quest Episode 31: After Being Stranded Episode 32: Were Literally Stranded, But Not On Poké Island Episode 33: Travel to the Meddle Episode 34: Just the 3 Of Us Episode 35: No Longer Stranded, But I Might be Rich Special: Stranded, Yet Again, On Poké Island